


流火

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 千岁千里又失踪了。
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 4





	流火

千岁千里又失踪了。  
白石站在京都站前的人潮来往中，盯着那个熟悉的号码回复的“我在京都”咬了咬牙，下定决心拨打了过去。  
“千岁，”他在对方接通时就开口，一点余地都不留，“把你的定位发给我。”

9月。全国大赛刚结束，四天宝寺止步于半决赛。作为明年就要升学的三年级部长，白石将大部分课外时间用来与下一任部长财前交接，网球部的训练也相对减轻了很多。  
……但就算是如此，全国比赛一结束某些部员就直接人间蒸发也着实太过分了一些。前天他接到了立海大幸村的电话，对方用一向温和礼貌且疏离的语气请他去大阪站接一下远山同学。见到人后他才知道这家伙居然为了决赛S1之前被幸村秒杀的不服气，直接跑去立海向幸村挑战。在他诚惶诚恐地为了小金的任性致电幸村一再道歉之后，另一边收到了谦也的短讯。  
千岁已经连续一周没来学校了。

在白石的心目中，千岁因为惨不忍睹的出勤率和退部事件，其不靠谱程度大概和小金也不相上下了。他几个夺命连环call过去无人接听，半晌后收到了千岁的“我在京都”的回复。  
行吧。白石面无表情地想。至少不在青学或者不动峰。  
——然后他转头就买了张去京都的车票。

千岁这个人怎么说呢，充满了神秘、未知的不确定性。即使是在四天宝寺那样相对宽松的训练氛围下，他的散漫也是有点过了头的。  
白石并不是很严苛的部长，那点威严大多数时候都用来吓唬远山金太郎。千岁刚加入网球社的时候，除了经常性翘掉部活，也不算是太难搞的家伙。他和其他部员相处得相当融洽，对于渡边教练的比赛安排也从无异议异常随和。但是中途转学加入四天宝寺的他，来的时候就带着“九州双雄”的声名，与周围的人群始终有一种说不出的疏离感。  
白石并不想刻意去戳破这种隔阂。但他确实对千岁本人有着强烈的好奇。他的网球，他的过去，他非比常人的锐利的洞察力，以及与高大外表并不相符的精湛技巧。千岁在比赛时看起来不经意的回击会让球突然在对手的眼前消失，在他人的一片惊叹声中，白石也忍不住追随着那个高大的身影而失神。

但不知道从何时开始，这种不知不觉的目光追逐变成了暧昧的视线交缠。像是在小金继续缠着千岁要再打一场的时候，不远处的白石也忍不住看向了他们的方向，看着千岁好脾气地低着头和一直吵嚷的小金说着什么。  
——他自以为不会有人察觉到，却没想到千岁在那时候也抬起了头，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
……白石藏不住了。走了过去问千岁是什么情况。  
“嘛，待会要再陪小金再打一场。实在拗不过他啊……”  
白石挑了挑眉：“分明是你太惯着他了吧。”  
千岁垂下了眼露出无辜的表情，嘀咕了一句“谁让白石君都不来解救我”，看着白石的眼底眉梢也一点点沾染上了笑意。

他们之间渐渐滋生出了一点似有似无的暧昧与默契。像是某一次部活因为暴雨而停止，其他人都三三两两的回了家。等到白石写完当天的部活日志，窗外的雨势也没有渐小，他推开门却在昏暗中看到了一个高大的身影。  
“……你没有回去？”  
千岁似乎是笑了一下，晃了晃手中的东西。  
“部活室里只剩一把伞了。我可不能让加班加点的部长大人淋雨呐。”

……但实际上和千岁这样身材高大的人一起共伞并不比一个人淋雨好到哪里去。白石注意到千岁的右肩基本都露在了伞外，没过多久外套就被打湿了半边。  
“这样下去，我们都会被淋湿的。”白石刻意往左边让了一下，拉住千岁的袖子想把他拽进伞里来。  
千岁低头看着白石好不到哪里去的外衣，露出了毫不在意的笑意。  
“那么，就跟上喽！”他用不容置疑的力道把白石揽到了身侧。两个人在冷雨中紧紧地相靠，并肩传递着彼此的热度。然后千岁揽着白石跑了起来。  
「他也太高了吧。」白石不合时宜地想着。前方的视野一片模糊，整个人都被笼罩在了千岁的气息之中。  
他们一起向着雨雾中的公车站跑去。

千岁发来的定位是在洛北一处不太知名的寺院。白石从京都站又坐了一个多小时的电车，在山林间沿着陡峭的台阶继续向上爬了半天，才看到了暮色与树木掩映之间的山门。  
千岁就站在门口那棵参天的古木下面，带着好整以暇的笑意，仿佛面对的并不是前来兴师问罪的部长，更像是迎接一个迷失了道路的旅人。  
“一言不发就跑来了京都，连着翘掉了一周的部活。”白石走上前，敲了敲对方的肩，“千岁同学，你是小金吗？动不动就搞失踪……”  
他环顾了一下四周，有点难以相信：“所以你就在这里待了整整一周？”

按照千岁的说法他是在这里做短暂的修行（在白石看来是偷懒），寺院本身有招待外来者的食宿提供，千岁甚至还去听了他们的早课体验了坐禅。他开玩笑说下次要介绍银桑前来。  
千岁把白石带回了自己的住处，随后又去多要了一床被褥。白石靠在门口看着他从容不迫地安排着一切，听对方提议明天清晨要带他去山林里转一转。  
白石几乎要被说动了，但还是端出了部长的架子严厉驳回，坚持要赶早班车回大阪。千岁有点缅怀地感叹着，这里真是幽静啊，让人想起鹿儿岛的森林。  
是啊，这里有千岁千里身上的气息。林间的风，树叶的声响，屋檐下的铃声清脆，远眺望得见天边的流火。白石并不讨厌这里。

用过素膳天色已经暗了下来。白石也没有闲逛的心思，坐在房间里随手翻着千岁带来的书。由于他的突然到访改变了计划，千岁去找寺院的僧侣们商量次日的安排。  
“白石君，出来坐一会吧。”隔扇突然被拉开，千岁探头进来。  
白石应了一声“好”，跟着走了出来。却在看到门外的夜景忍不住惊呼了一声。  
在城市里待得久了，他已经很久没见到这样澄澈而明丽的夜空。星罗棋布，银河从夜幕中倾坠，洒落在山中古寺的庭院之中。  
千岁拉着他坐在了缘侧。四周万籁俱静，凉风如水，漫过了庭院与回廊。

他们压低了声音交谈着。不知不觉地靠近，然后不经意地双手相碰。  
白石看着千岁在夜色中柔和的微笑着的侧脸，有一种等待了太久的错觉。  
他其实是有话要对千岁说的。但在见面的那一刻，千岁就仿佛已经洞悉了他所有的想法。

“真是的，”白石低下头，有些不自在地挠了挠脖颈，“大半夜出来全喂蚊子了。”  
千岁看到他把自己的肩颈挠出了红痕，神色中带着少见的不耐烦。  
——他捉住了白石的手，倾身凑近，这让白石不由自主地绷紧了身体。  
“那么，”对方温柔又蛊惑的嗓音响起，伴随着落在锁骨上不轻不重的一记吮吻，“再添一个也不要紧吧。”  
白石似乎是轻笑了一声，缓和了之前的紧张感。他单手环住千岁的脖颈，浅褐色的眼眸中倒映着庭院里的流光。  
“不行。”他轻声说，温热的呼吸贴近，那是一个索吻的姿态。  
“还不够。”


End file.
